


Breakfast with Tom

by tomcuddles



Category: Hiddles - Fandom, Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, tom hiddleston actor
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Love, breakfast with tiffany's, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-25
Updated: 2013-07-25
Packaged: 2017-12-21 08:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/898250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcuddles/pseuds/tomcuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking on the familiar scenes from the world renowned movie, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Tom Hiddleston tries to convince the reader that staying home from work is far better with him by her side then attending work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast with Tom

**Author's Note:**

> You can read it here on my fan fiction blog: http://tomcuddlesfic.tumblr.com/post/37748554009/breakfast-with-tom

Your lips meet as you wrap your arms around his neck. His curls are already growing in and you take that moment to run through them with your hands.

The curls spring into life, feeling like soft silk beneath your finger tips. The kettle rings and you reluctantly pull away from his sweet lips.

He smiles down at you as you’re obviously shorter than him by a lot. You smile back up and you realize that you’re late for the train.

"Oh shit!" You curse and you pull away from his arms and gather all the things you needed for the journey to work. “I’m going to be late."

"Can’t you stay?" He pouts as he pulls you into his arms again.

"Not everyone can be as relaxed as you are, Tom." You wink at him as you pull away again. “I’m really really going to be late."

You slip into your heels and grab your trench coat. Tying the thin belt around your waist, he stares at you with an easy smile. A smile that almost pulls you back to him, in his arms and into the bed you shared last night with him.

Shaking your head, you snap out of the day dream to whip the door open.

"Bye!" You call back as you run out the door.

The howling wind hit you first and then it was the thousand little drops of water next. Rain had began to pour down from the dark gray clouds. Strong winds experienced out at sea began to push and shove you in directions.

"WAIT!" You hear a shout behind you.

Tom runs against the howling wind with a black umbrella. “Take this!"

He opens the umbrella to protect your wet head and you smile again.

"Thanks!" You grab hold onto the umbrella and notice the crystal blue eyes of his.

You notice that the sides of his eyes crinkle whenever he smiles at you and you notice that a curl has rebelled against the rest and chose to stuck out at a weird angle.

He looks down at your lips and licks his. Bending low, Tom kisses your lips again. Prodding your lips open, your tongue touches his and intertwine in sweet happiness.

He wraps his arms around your waist and pulls you up so that your standing on you tip toes. Dropping the umbrella, you are now both exposed to the rain and wind.

Pulling away slightly, Tom sighs and looks hazily into your eyes. Your eyes are half closed from the buzzing sensation left from your lips as he wraps you closer to him.

Both of your bodies are soaking wet but there isn’t a care in the world.

"Do you want to stay at home, now?" Tom says.


End file.
